


Witches and Coffee Shops Do(n’t) Mix

by BookishWanderer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Urban Fantasy, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishWanderer/pseuds/BookishWanderer
Summary: Witches tend to have a weakness for cute humans. Sam is no exception. When a cute human boy approaches her at a coffee shop, flirting seems so easy.





	Witches and Coffee Shops Do(n’t) Mix

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of a sort of AU I'm creating composed of loosely-related short stories. It's an Urban Fantasy AU set in a world where supernatural creatures revealed themselves to humans at the turn of the twentieth century. These stories chronicle their interactions with humans and vice versa.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story!

In hindsight, it was a bad idea to write in her grimoire in a crowded coffee shop. Well, it wasn’t really her fault that an idea for a spell came at the most inopportune time. It also just so happened that she carried it everywhere for..reasons.

You never know when inspiration hits.

It also wasn’t her fault that a cute- human(!)- boy chose that moment to come up to her and introduce himself. It was a dare, he explained, stammering. His friends told him to because it was rare for them to see a witch. She wanted to ask him if he thought she would be like the witches in fairy tales with the way he stammered. But that wouldn’t be fair. Witches were rare, and all of them were born female. It also so happened that plenty of them have weaknesses for cute humans. She, unfortunately enough, was no exception. He was very lucky he's cute _and_ shy. Exactly her type.

So, she sighed and decided to take a chance on the cute boy. His friends were staring at them from the next table, no doubt wondering if she'd turn him into a frog- she wouldn't of course. That would be a waste of a perfectly good human. _They_ on the other hand, she might be tempted. She suppressed her grin at the idea.

“Your name?” she asked. He clearly expected her to turn him away with the way he turned bright red. Cute.

“Henry,” he said finally, after making what sounded like choking noises. This boy must have been really shy and yet, he appears to be in his early twenties. “My name’s Henry.”

  
“Sam,” she said, shaking his hand. “Nice to meet you, take a seat,” she said, pointing to the chair opposite hers. He sat down. "Have you met a witch before?"

"N-no, I can't say I have, not really."

"Other supernaturals?" There was no way this boy could have gotten through life so far without meeting one. Ever since they revealed their existence at the turn of the twentieth century, supernaturals have been near-seamlessly integrated into the world. Except medicine, it seemed to her.

"Well, I've met vampires and werewolves. And a few of the Fair Folk-although we tend to avoid them."

"A wise decision," she said, nodding. The Fair Folk were as fond of humans as witches are, but their fondness manifests in more _malevolent_ ways. Most humans have been wise enough to avoid them nowadays, but some idiots can get trapped as playthings in Fae courts for years, decades even. Witches tend to prefer their interactions with humans consensual, wanting mutual love or friendship.

"My grandma warned me," he grinned. "Some of them do go to my uni so it's sometimes hard to avoid them but I manage. The vampires and werewolves were friendlier, surprisingly enough."

Sam shrugged. "This integration with the human world gave them more options than they previously had. I think they find that a refreshing change after centuries of loneliness and isolation."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

She decided to change the subject. "You really haven't met a witch before?"

"Nope," he said. "Didn't live near any covens and I'm guessing not many enrolled in uni. That, or I just don't cross paths with them."

"I wonder what you must have thought of us witches," said she teasingly. This boy really was easy to talk to- and flirt with.

"Um-" he turned red and motioned to his friends. "I don't really know. I just assumed they do magic and make potions and stuff. My friends said witches turn humans into frogs but somehow I doubt that."

Humans are truly adorable- this boy being a prime example of that. Innocence and pure intentions just radiate off him. So clueless of their world, but his curiosity was endearing and she couldn't sense any malice in it. Her sisters would love to tease this boy, she's sure of it. Unfortunately for them, she met him first and that makes them bound to the Witches' Code.

“I can show you my spell book if you’d like. Show you what a _real_ witch does.”

His eyes widened. “Really you will?”

She suppressed a grin, the trick had worked every time. She and her sisters must have used this on many a cute human by now and it has never failed. Of course, they couldn't exactly show _certain_ spells, the kind they'd hide at the back of the book. Still, any spell would have impressed a human who has never met a witch before. Even a simple one would do. Fortunately for her, she knew just what to show him. Henry's demeanor reminded Sam of an excited puppy. Aware of his friends’ eyes on them, she turned the pages. The way he looked at the pages made her think that no matter what she said, he would be impressed.

“See here? That’s a simple healing spell. We use it for mild fevers, concussions, colds, that kind of thing.”

“So you’re a healer then?”

She hummed a little. “You could say that. My sisters have always said I’ve got a talent for it.”

“Oh, wow! I’m actually in med school. Supernatural healing methods have always fascinated me." He's talking quickly now, even making hand gestures. His excitement makes her smile. "Many of my classmates don't care for it but I think there's a lot of merit in those methods, especially since they've worked for thousands of years."

Interesting. She hadn’t met a lot of med school types. Hadn’t really bothered. Sixty years ago when they had first come out, doctors greeted their methods with suspicion. She turned to another page. “These ones here are for the more serious diseases. We usually have a spell for each kind of disease. Works better that way.”

His eyes held a hopeful look and the hunger in them was unmistakable as he scanned the pages. Sam sighed, guessing he must be looking for a spell for a disease with no cure. The kinds of people interested in healing witches have a tendency to be.

She stirred her black tea with a teaspoon and spoke. “Unfortunately, no healing witch has ever discovered a cure for cancer.” She paused. “But I’m trying to change that.”

“Oh?”

She turned back to the page she was writing on. “You see this? This is an idea for a spell which can potentially kill cancer cells.”

“Any type of cancer cell?” To his credit, he didn’t sound skeptical of the idea. It was a better reception than she would have gotten from fellow witches. Even among their kind, such a cure hasn't yet been thought of.

She took a sip of the tea. “Theoretically, it should. I have no idea how it’ll work without experimenting first.”

He went silent for a moment, appearing to be lost in thought. “Hmm,” he said. “The university hospital does have program where we collaborate with supernaturals to research new cures.”

That interested her. Most hospitals still remained wary of their cures and only a few would work with them. Those who did were rewarded for it. “Oh?’

He bit his lip and continued, more confident now. “If you want, I can recommend you to the hospital administration, maybe you could present your methods. I mean, if it’s alright with you.”

She grinned and cupped her hands underneath her chin. She regarded him beneath her lashes. A weakness indeed. “I’d love that. Would you give me your number then?”

“Oh, um-here.” He wrote down his number on a napkin and handed it to her, before saying goodbye. He joined his friends and they left the coffee shop, he waved at her as they did so, and she waved back.

She surreptitiously glanced at him until they were truly gone. Her sisters would have a field day teasing her for this. She turned to look at the napkin, a smile playing on her lips. On it, his number was written, along with a message saying, ‘call me!’ and a smiley face.

In hindsight, updating her grimoire in a coffee shop wasn’t a bad idea after all.


End file.
